Talk:Lacerate
Has anyone found a use for this yet? : Sort of. Using an Invicimonk with SOJ it makes farming wardens quicker. (They cast Brambles and Lacerate then I knock them down). HaHaHa. But I don't think that's quite what you were after. - JP 05:02, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::I guess people haven't gotten around to it yet, but you can envision a few scenarios. Even fighting the Wardens, you get the idea of an annoying Brambles, Lacerate + knockdown build. You can also throw in some Virulence and Fragility/Epidemic to make everyone's life miserable. --Karlos 05:59, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::A long time ago, before Nightfall, My guild ran a build revolving around this in HA. We got around 35 fame and beat a rank 7 guild. Made it to halls a few times, but never won it. Though Toxicity makes this skill so useless, and now more people bring condition removal, so it doesn't work in pvp. Anet should really buff this up, maybe to like +4 degen. Or make it non-elite, something to get it out of the wastebin of skills. Morrock 23:05, 18 February 2007 (CST) Used this in HA during the event weekend, Worked out quite nicely to add a bunch of pressure.-Onlyashadow 11:35, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :Huh, you took this instead of a tainted necro? :/ — Skuld 11:45, 13 September 2006 (CDT) Ummm yea, no taint maybe I'll try to remember the build and post it :D as I said it worked during the 6v6 event and it can probably be modified to 8v8.-Onlyashadow 11:49, 13 September 2006 (CDT) One word: Toxicity -Thomas 14:50, 23 September 2006 (CDT) If you recast it after the 30 seconds instead of waiting for it to end, I think it would cause bleeding from the first spirit dieing and put on 5 degeneration to all enemies... and allies. So it's an underpowered elite. Oops.--Devils Apprentice 21:27, 5 February 2007 (CST) :If they're under 90%, yes, but I'd say that makes this better, not worse. --Fyren 23:01, 5 February 2007 (CST) Icon looks like one of those iPod advertisements, with the wire and the dancing and what have you :p 82.17.103.240 12:00, 16 February 2007 (CST) Not tried it yet but i was doing trapping in Elona Reach and wanted to speed it up so i thought bring a hero to trap to but they dont stand next to you so im going to try bringing a hero who lays down some spirits like this one with toxicity gives you 10 degen not that bad is it. Necromantic Biscuit 05:39, 15 April 2007 (CDT) hah 10 de is nothing my war can do 12 de by using Necrotic transveral->Severy art->Gash->Tainted flesh IT PWN I HAVE FOUND A USE FOR THIS RITUAL It adds a point to your elite skill track. Honestly, though. Worst. Elite. Ever. Needs a Lame tag? Elite status, owned by toxicity, 15 Energy, I'm open to counter-arguments though Phalmatticus 17:16, 8 May 2007 (CDT)Phalmatticus :It's not beast mastery? --Deathwing 17:26, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :Thought it was...guess i was wrong : / --Deathwing 17:47, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, it is. Anyway... ::Its primary use, i.e. +2 degen, is atrocious. I agree completely. Bleeding is harder to spam then poison, and as we learned from Seeping Wound, conditional degen is ftl. Now, I want to know if anybody can come up with a good use for the secondary effect, i.e. AoE Bleeding. For example, if you blow it up by recasting it, you give everything Within its range -5 degen. Spirit range is huge. Anybody wanna go think up a spirit bomber build using this and EoE? It also might have some minor use in HA Pressure builds, since these days everybody runs RC and nobody runs Extinguish, and with LoD getting people under 90% health is easy, it's 80% that's hard. Just take Rupture Soul to destroy it at the right time. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:40, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::I second the LAME tag. Possible solutions *Increase degen, possibly 4 degen. even so, 2 extra pips of degen is 4 extra DPS which isn't that great.. *Increase spammability, less energy, recharge, and cast time to provide at least SOME decent pressure. *Strip elite status. M s4 17:44, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::The rupture soul idea actually isn't too bad, if enough foes are affected and the spirit is quickly replaced, it can create some headaches for the monks, but it really does need the tag. If anyone knows how to, please add one, unless there is a procedure for something like this (Wiki noob here) Phalmatticus 22:58, 8 May 2007 (CDT)Phalmatticus :::::It's not an official tag and as such the procedure is: *1) Decide the skill is bad. *2) Find the Tag. (It's Here, btw) *3) Insert tag, with reasons. *4) If you feel it would help, insert the Improvement Template. (Found Here) *5) If you feel like it, tell Entropy. She is nice, and friendly. Most of the time. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:16, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::Thanks Zerris, I'll be sure to keep that in mind Phalmatticus 15:33, 9 May 2007 (CDT)Phalmatticus :::::::Ulcerous Lungs > this I have another idea for how to use this. Make a R/Mo with Rebirth, this, EoE, and Symbiosis. Take a Hero with a whole heck of a lot of pure PBAoE damage and a little armor (Earth Mage, perhaps?) who can get them under 90% health. Pre cast Lacerate, wait 20 secs. Then send him in, have him blow them up. As soon as they've gone under 90% health, recast the spirit. Then just keep recasting it, and you can kill them without them ever even seeing you. Alternatively, you can do this by placing traps, running them through, then running away. Cast spirit as soon as they break aggro. --50x19px user:Zerris 13:12, 13 May 2007 (CDT) :Err, any monk, whether you're talking PvP or PvE, even if it is merely an AI enemy monk, can outheal bleeding easily. Got Buffed But seriously, if this skill was 5/1/0, would you care that much? --Ckal Ktak 07:26, 16 August 2007 (CDT) use in polymock It can be summoned to cause bleeding in polymock. Idea How about using that on a ritualist with Agony spirit to ensure that the whole opposing team has at least -90% less hp and using a instant spirit destroy skill to create more condition pressure and condition covers on condition pressure teams * Using Feast of Souls while Agony is still alive will give a nice heal on all your party. * Similiar effect can be expected when used with Spirit to Flesh if you dont want to destroy all spirits near you (which is one of Feast of Souls effect). * Using Rupture Soul can deal good amount of damage and dual condition. Further testing would be needed to see if the Bleeding would cover the blind from Rupture Soul. Also, more testing needed to see if the dmg from Rupture Soul would be considered to lower's the foes hp under 90%. I think it should not since the spirit would be destroyed before the dmg occurs, but I did not try it, thus I can't confirm.66.130.19.222 04:38, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I just posted this.Big Bow 04:39, 21 October 2007 (UTC) I have a better idea, use Suffering. 1 less degen, saves multiple skill slots, single attribute, not Elite...etc. Hexes harder to remove than Conditions too. Or, use Rotting Flesh for spreading -4 degen. Or, use ANY Bleeding skill + Epidemic or Fevered Dreams. So much better...this skill still fails majorly. (T/ ) 15:30, 25 October 2007 (UTC) It could be used alongside Mystic Sandstorm bombers with Aura of Thorns to cause mass bleeding and a Necro with Ulcerous Lungs for even more degen, but with the RC monks going around it's probably not that great anyways Araziel 19:50, 22 November 2007 This skill is absolute garbage. Not only can it be easily recreated using other non elite skills with less skill slot usage, ITS IN BEAST MASTERY making it even more worthless. Perhaps if it were in wilderness survival it could actually fit into 1 niche build. As to why anyone would use this over toxicity, I will never know. 15:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :That's how you know a skill is bad, you would take toxicity over it.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 15:39, 5 August 2009 (UTC)